The SlappyCheaks Lore
by SlappyCheaks
Summary: The Lore of SlappyCheaks on Soundcloud, the heroes that will save Sound City from an evil villian wanting No Variety. Will they make it big? Will they defeat the Villian? Find out in the SlappyCheaks Lore
1. Chapter One Part One

All stories have to start somewhere, all stories have to achieve a goal, some have a point and some don't but these heroes have no idea of what's coming ahead of them... The story begins at quite a town that never really seems to be taken seriously, a town that mostly consist of jokes that are only known within this town and only to this town..Welcome to Sound City, a city that's way above others up in the sky, where it's only just a glimpse from the ground view. The public was mass, and only the ones funny enough gets chosen to be famous. Well that was one particular individual's goal.. It opens to a little mashup shop in the mix of buildings. "Ah another mashup finished!" The individual typed up on his computer, pulled out a disc, sealed in a casing cover, and put it on the shelf. The individual is named SlappyCheaks but most people call him Slappy, he was a small pikachu, wearing a red sweater, and he wanted to make it big in the mashup business much like others like BotanicSage or Toonlink. He was cleaning up a bit about to close up shop. At that moment some one came in the shop, it was a boy he was small, had brown hair, and a yellow vest. He looked fake? Almost like a puppet... "Here you go sir, Sound Con! Read all about it!" He said "Ah thanks I-" Slappy was trying to take it from the boy's hand but he wouldn't budge. "Dude. What. The Heellll!" He said struggling to get the newspaper, from the Boy's tight grasp "MINE!" The Boy hissed. "AAAAGH!" Slappy yelled and shocked the boy, causes him to yell and flee. "Jesus Christ that fucking kid.." He looked down and looked at the newspaper.

Sound City Daily: Come on Down to Sound Con!

Sound Con is near! Here in Sound City! Located at the Cloudvention Center, Meet your favorite Sound Memes such as Childish Gambino, The Siiva Crew, Psy,

Skrillex, Rats, and so much more! We have cosplay photo shots! Panels for your favorite memes! Just Come on down to Sound Con! To sign up for a Panel go to /2017-sign-up. We will see you here!

"Hmmm. Sound Con.."

It went to a different area, there's a blue house, it's a small blue house but looks smaller than it actually is. There was two boys they were trying to practice a rap. One was a blue cat, with a dark blue hoodie and some jeans. The other was a Fish but with legs? He had a black cap on. "Alright dude from the top!" They got ready, "We Enjoy it while we Can! We enjoy it while we're kids!-" they were interrupted. "Gumball! Darwin! Anais! Time for Dinner!" Their mother yelled. They all came down, dinner was on the table, it was tuna casserole, hot, steamy, they can physically smell the cheese and spices dripping onto the tuna. It was perfect. They all sat down.. except for their father which was sleeping on the couch. "RICHARD!" She yelled as throwing a couch pillow at him "DON'T ATTACK ME BEES!-" He yelled, he looked around him "Oh sorry honey! I was..sleeping.." He said with a nervous smile. "Richard it's time for dinner!" She tapped her fork on the plate. "FOOD!" Richard jumped onto the chair waiting eagerly for his meal. "Alrighty! Let's eat!" Everyone dug into the meal (especially Richard.) Nicole looked up from her meal "So how was every one's day?" Gumball and Darwin answered before any else could "Today, we practiced our raps, Darwin has got most of it down." Gumball said. "Yeah, I got the most of it down." Anais face palmed. "That's great sweetie! I've got some news!" Everyone looked up. "Since your Father and I's anniversary is coming up soon, that means we're gonna go on anniversary Honeymoon, that means that you three will have to stay with Granny Jojo up in Sound City." The entire table groaned "But Mom we really don't wanna go to Granny Jojo's." Gumball said in a groaning tone. "Yeah, last time we were there, we did absolutely nothing, we practically lost brain cells being so bored." Anais said. "I know I know, it sounds bad. But listen, she just recently moved to this new town, you guys might like it there! Especially you two with your raps, the music industry is really big there!" Gumball and Darwin's eyes lit up "Wait your serious?" They both asked. "Yup!" They jumped up and down with glee "But Mom! What about me?" Anais asked. "Oh Anais, you can entertain yourself there." She rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to be the side character?" She asked herself. "Alright my Kiddies! Time for bed. You gotta big day ahead tomorrow." They all rushed upstairs. And went to bed...

Night sky, moonlight shining, over the Nevadan desert. A man by the name of James was driving a car, getting ready for a big event that's gonna happen tomorrow. He was a simple guy, he was white, he had black dots for eyes, and a simple curve for a mouth. Next to him was a passenger by the name of Jaiden, she had luscious brown locks, simple dots for eyes, a purple t-shirt, and she was fast asleep. It was calm and relaxing, she woke up "James? Are we still driving?" She said while wiping her eyes. "Yeah Jaiden, we got a quite a bit to go." He responded. Jaiden wondered for a second. "Wait Where are we going to again?" "We are going to Sound Con I believe, we have a special panel there." "Oh my god.." James pondered at her "What's wrong?" "N-nothing.. I get really really nervous around when I go to cons.." "Ah, Jaiden come on, it'll be fun, I promise. We'll meet new people, see our fans, see the fun memes and jokes there." Jaiden looked at the window, and stared at the reflection back at her. She thought to herself "Are you ready for this kinda stuff? I don't know what I'm gonna do or say or.. maybe I should listen to James, maybe it won't be so bad.. but what if I mess everything up and it all goes down in a fire?! What if-" James was still driving, he looked at her side seeing her still staring at the window "Jaiden?" She freaked out. "AH! James! Sorry what happened?" "Nothing. We found a hotel!" A hotel popped out in the middle of the desert. They pulled up to it, it was a small hotel, it was more of a motel, a small two story kinda deal. He parked the car and got out with Jaiden, they went to the front desk. They checked in and went into their room. It was a calm room, a beige carpet, two beds, a TV, and a clean bathroom. They calmed down on the beds, there were really comfortable, something you can really sink your body into. James was about to turn off the light "James?" She called out. "Yes?" "Do you think that'll it will go well tomorrow?" She asked in reassurance. "Of course, I just suggest getting a good rest! Just relax, I promise it'll be fun." He said. He turned off the light and got comfortable. "Well goodnight Jaiden." "Night." Her mind relaxed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter One Part Two

It was Morning, it showed a man and woman in their bed. The man was shirtless, he had a mustache, a balding head, and a big nose. The woman was gorgeous, she had blonde hair like fine silk, blue eyes that match the stars in the sky, and a pink rosy cheeks. The man got up from bed. "Ah good morning honey." he said with a yawn. "Good morning, Mario." "Let's go check on Je-" He was interrupted by a loud slam coming from downstairs. They both jumped out of bed and rushed to the source of the noise. The living room was a mess, the TV was cracked, the couch was stained. Pretty much every possible thing in that living room was destroyed and there was only one person that could've caused this disaster..Their son Jeffy "JEFFY WHAT IS THIS MESS?!" Mario yelled. Jeffy looked at his father "Daddy, I was trying to put in Captain Underpants in the TV and it didn't work." He pointed to the disc, it was lodged in the tv screen almost if you threw a knife at the TV... "WHAT THE HELL?! JEFFY THATS NOT HOW YOU PUT A DISC INTO THE TV! WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT'S HOW YOU PUT A DISC INTO THE TV?!" "Well excuuuuse me Daddy." Mario took a deep breath. "Look Jeffy..Just get ready for school okay?" "Okay Daddy." Jeffy went upstairs to get his things. "Hey Chef Pee pee! can you go make him lunch real quick?" "Alright Mario." The Chef yells from upstairs. Jeffy comes back down with his things. "Alright Jeffy let's go to school." They head outside to the car and exit the house. Chef pee pee comes down the stairs, "Alright Mario, got your-" He looks at the travesty that used to be the living room with his jaw dropped. "AAAAAAAAA WHY JEFFY?! WHY WHY WHY!?"

They get to the school. "Alright Jeffy you got your stuff?" Jeffy was looking outside. "JEFFY!" Mario yelled. "UH!" Jeffy reacted. "I said do you have your stuff?" "Yeah Daddy, I was just staring at that girl out there daddy she got a fat ass daddy, I'm talking a fat one." He sighed. "Just get out Jeffy." "Alright daddy! See ya!" "Bye Jeffy!" Mario drove off. Jeffy looked at the time it was 8:59 AM.."FUUUUUUUU-" Jeffy screamed as he ran through the hall way. He jumped over the courtyard walls, doing a flip over the playground slide, swinging on the poles, and he climbed the railings to get to his homeroom upstairs. He finally got to the hallway of his home room, smoke was puffing from his running feet, sweat was dripping from his one brow, he was pushing people out of the way "MOVE FUCKERS! I'M GONNA BE LATE" he knew he can make it, it was right there, he was so close until...the bell rung. His teacher Mr. Chu noticed him "Jeffy! Get into class right now dumb shit! You're late!" Jeffy sat at his desk; The boys next to Him by the name of Junior, Joseph, and Cody looked over at Jeffy. "Hey Jeffy you're late." Junior teased. "Junior..Do you wanna be shitting out your dick?" "Uuuh n-no.." It went to Mr. Chu "Hello not Asian dumb class! I'm gonna call attendance and you better say your name when you're called! Or else.." "Or else what?" Jeffy remarked. His teacher slowly looked over at him "Excuse me? Jeffy did you say something?" "Yeah I did. I said or else what?" "Or else what? Heheheh Or else what huh? OR ELSE YOU GET DETENTION! LIKE THIS FOR BEING LATE! DUMB! DUMB! DUMB! DUMB! DUMB!" His teacher yelled. Jeffy sighed. "Just calm down Jeffy..You don't wanna get any more trouble.." He said to himself. "Alright after that RUDE INTERUPTION! I can continue with attendance." He called attendance as everybody listened. Jeffy was staring at his desk, looking at his doodles. He was looking at all sorts of the drawings on his desk such as one of his father dressed in a diaper, one of his father in a batman outfit, and another of his father with a glowing eye, hoodie, and shorts? that one was weird... He looked up and realized that the teacher was doing a lesson. Shit, he was staring at his desk the entire time. He doesn't know what's going on; How long has it even been? The teacher spoke "Alright, now you have to do a group that project explaining the four soldiers story and struggles in the Cold War. THREE PEOPLE ONLY!" Everyone grunted except for Cody. Jeffy looked around the room for somebody, looked like Junior already has partners. He had no one to be with until someone walked up, it was Toad. "Oh hey man!" "Oh hey." "You wanna work together?" "Sure." Jeffy sat down with Toad, "Hey do you know anything about the lesson? I wasn't listening." "Oh.. I was hoping you knew." He took a deep breath.. "Shit. What the are we gonna do?" "We can cheat." "I don't wanna cheat again." "Nonsense, we won't get caught!" "I don't know.." Toad went over to Junior's group. "Pssst! Hey guys!" He whispered. Junior looked up "What do you want Toad?" "I need those answers!" "I'm not even doing it Cody is." Cody looked up and said "Sorry should've payed attention. Isn't that right Ken?" It zoomed up on Ken, "Cody that's a doll." Junior remarked. "It's not a doll!" Toad went back to the desk, "Sorry dude they won't give it to us." "Fuck." The teacher got up "I'm gonna go to the washroom, when I get back I better not see anything bad happening in here or YOU DUMB YOU DUMB!" Everybody looked back at their paper "You should've payed attention." Toad said. Jeffy looked up from his doodles "What?" "I just said that you should've payed attention." "And why the hell do you think that's my fault?" "Well you know you just stared off, I got new beats. I kinda have an excuse.." "Who the living hell cares about your new beats you're just in the wrong as I am." "Not really. You know those drake release leaks I can't go without looking at that." "Look fucker if you don't stop right now. You're not gonna like what happens next.. I'm warning you." "Maybe your retardation was holding you back, asswipe." "What did you just call me?" "I CALLED YOU RETARDED ASSWIPE WHAT YOU GONNA DO?!" The class looked over. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do?" "What!? WHAT HU-" At that moment Jeffy uppercutted Toad in his bare jaw. Blood spewed from his mouth into the air, Jeffy then jumped onto Toad. He punched him in his mushroom skull, one punch after the other, going as fast as he could. Blood spewing, students screaming in excitement, everything was happening so fast. He then threw him at the wall making a concave hole. Jeffy ran up and kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Jeffy then grabbed him by the neck and strangled him as hard as he could "AM I A RETARDED ASSWIPE NOW HUH?! AM I ONE NOW YOU FUCK!?" Jeffy screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO NO YOU'RE NO YOU'RE NOT JUST STOP PLEASE!" Toad yelled in pain. The teacher walked in "WHAT IS THIS?!" Everyone went completely silent, everyone was stiff as a statue. "JEFFY GET YOUR HANDS OFF TOAD! NOW!-" "BUT MR. CHEWY BUTT HE TEMPTED ME!" "NO EXCUSES! STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

A few hours later, Jeffy was sitting at the principal's office. "Jeffy, look this is unacceptable you do know this right?" "Yes.." "Mr. Mario and Ms. Rosalina you may come in now.." Mario and Rosalina walked in. They looked nicely dressed, Rosalina was in a short dress and Mario was in a suit. They were clearly disappointed at Jeffy. "Now look your son here has been through this before, multiple counts of assault against another student, disrespect towards a teacher and an adult, I can go on." The principal explained. Mario hesitated, it looked like he was about to cry. "I-I'm very well aware of this.." "Look Mr. Mario I know it's hard, but you need to teach your son some discipline and we've done all we can do.. I'm sorry but...Jeffy..is..expelled..." Rosalina started to cry onto Mario's shoulders. "You're son, is the most disrespectful violent young man I have seen on this premises. He fractured that student's skull nearly killing him. He is a danger to this school. We cannot have him here. I'm sorry Mr. Mario and Ms. Rosalina but take this red slip and go." They got out of the office. No one said a word, not even Jeffy. They got into the car it was pretty dark by now almost 8:00 PM "It's all my fault..." he said to himself. What has he done? When did it come to this? He has no idea what will happen next. Suddenly, Mario stopped at a Gas station. "Jeffy, stay here we're just gonna get some snacks from the gas station." They go inside. "Look Mario I don't think I can do this.." Rosalina says with tears running down her face "Rosalina listen to me, we have to, as much as I don't wanna do it.. he'll find a place where they'll take care of him. I promise.." She nodded slowly as they went to the car. "Daddy what's going on?.." Jeffy asked. "Shush. Shush. Jeffy it'll be alright. I promise." Mario said quietly to the young boy. He gave his head a pat as he drove off. He was confused but his fatigue slowly got the best of him as he drifted into a deep sleep...

Jeffy woke up, he was in what looked like to be a cloud. He didn't even look like he was on the ground anymore. Mario and Rosalina were still wide awake. Holding back their tears. He entered the back part of the Cloud, there was a small collection of buildings and houses. "Daddy what's happening? Where are we?!" "Jeffy just calm down, you'll be alright.." Mario responded once more. He stopped and got Jeffy out of the car, "Daddy?!" He got back in. "No Daddy! No please!" The car started to drive away as Jeffy started going after it "Don't leave me! NO NOOO!" Jeffy however was not fast enough to reach the car..As the car was just a dot in the distance, He was alone, nothing around him..no one just...him..

The next morning, Jeffy was setting up a small place to sleep it was just a few news papers with a cardboard box to cover his place. He didn't get any sleep, he was tired, worn out, and he couldn't stop thinking about the way his father bailed on him like that.. "Alright this should be enough. I just need to get some food. I'm starving.." He said as he finished the small home. He got up to find the nearest food place nearby. After a while of walking, he found a place it was named "The Cloud Eats" it was a small diner, it looked cheap so he went in with what he had. When he went inside it was a small place with checkered orange and white flooring. Basically your standard diner. He went up to the lady at the desk? She wasn't even a lady she was a chicken.. "Hello! Welcome to The Cloud Eats! I'm Cheap Cheap, how may I help you?" She squawked. "Oh hey. I was wondering if I can get a table for one?" "Oh my! All the tables are full! The only table I have available is with that gentlemen over there." She pointed to a table in the way back if the restaurant, the man looked normal except for his head. He had a robot head, with circular black holes for eyes, red dots for pupils, and a rectangle for his mouth. He was leaned back on his seat with his legs up. Jeffy sighed "Alright I'll take it." The bird walked him over "Hello Mr. Shuffle this young man, will be sitting with you today. Is that okay?" "Yeah Cheapster that's fine." He took a seat. "Mr. Shuffle I'll be out with your food, and for you young man I'll give you the kids menu." Before Jeffy could say anything she walked away. "God damn bitch." Jeffy murmured. Shuffle looked at him. "Hey kid what's your deal? That's Cheap Cheap dude." He said back to Jeffy. "Look fucker I don't care right now.." Shuffle chuckled. "Woah kid you don't have to be so edgy. Man look the names Shuffle." "Whatever." Jeffy was trying not to look at him. "Dude tell me what's wrong. Something clearly happened with ya." "..nothing.." Shuffle stared at him, he saw a tear go down his eye. He knew something happened, but what could it even be? he didn't know until..it hit him. "Did..Did ya get left behind?" Jeffy paused. "Y-yes..my daddy left me behind.." Shuffle hesitated "The same thing happened to me.." "I-It did?" "Yeah it did now it all started like this.. My creators of our group 'LMFAO' wanted something to excite our fans with a hit new song. So I was built, a super computer that was meant to entertain and party. To make people experience the excitement and thrill of being at a real party. Once They had me they came up with a new song named 'The Party Rock Anthem' and taught me the Shuffle which was a huge staple for the song. Once the song was released it was a hit everyone loved it. We were everywhere on the radio, on t-shirts, and even worldwide tours until like every hit..The song died.. We were forgotten and just labeled as a fad. What happened to us afterwards was a nightmare. We went bankrupt, our group was no more, my only creators hated each other, and since they didn't want me I was forced to live on the streets. They didn't even care, for them I was just a selling point." Jeffy paused for a minute. "Wow..I-I'm so sorry for being a poopy butt." "Ah nah it's fine kiddo, I was once liked that when I was abandoned I feel ya..uh." "Jeffy. You can call me Jeffy. See it says it on my shirt JE-FFY." "Jeffy. Neat." They shake hands. "By the way I touched my pee pee before I shook your hand." Shuffle cringed "Auuugh!" Jeffy laughed. Cheap cheap finally came with the food. "Order is ready!" She placed it on the table. "Holy shit, that smells way better than green beans!" "Thanks Cheapster!" Shuffle yelled out. "No problem anytime! Enjoy!" They both paused for a minute and thought to themselves before eating that maybe this won't be so bad after all...


End file.
